


I Don't Like Meek People

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arguing as Sexual Tension, Based off That Scene™ from Booksmart, Diplodocious, F/F, Kissing, Not Actually Sure if it's Tie Kink but There Are Ties Involved, Rodean Era, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An encounter with Lucy Saxon in the girl’s locker room get’s interesting.  🦕
Relationships: Lucy Saxon/Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	I Don't Like Meek People

You threw your shirt into the locker as you pulled your hair lose from it’s ponytail, Slamming it shut and letting the lock sit in one of the holes of the half locker door. The room was silent, filled only with the faded buzz of the old lights and your shallow breath, digging your nails into your hands as you tried to blink away the ears, sniffing as you wiped away a droplet of water that had escaped your eye.

You’d had an argument. An argument with your best friend, Thea. And it had gotten worse and worse and worse until the two of you were shouting and insulting each other over the phone.

God, you loved Thea. But she was so controlling and you wanted to be free. She’d told you that the two of you weren’t going to the party, but were going to meet at the park, and despite not saying you would be there she seemed to just assume you’d listen.

You hadn’t.

And that had lead to her shouting at you over the phone. 

The party was at the house right next to your school, and since the house had basically no privacy, you’d decided to go outside to take the call. After hanging up on her, you ran over to the locker room, which was, to your surprise, unlocked.

“I locked that door.” You heard a voice come from behind you, turning to see Lucy Saxon leaning on the door to the rest of the locker room.

“Well, clearly not.” You quipped, trying not to show her you had been crying.

It didn’t seem to have worked.

“Are you crying?” She grinned, stalking closer towards you until she sat down on the locker room bench, eyes alert in a predatory manner. She was leaning back slightly with her legs crossed, and you distantly heard one part of your brain say _‘very nice legs.’_

“Can you please just leave me alone.” You said, turning your back toward her, breathing calming down as you focused on your anger at her.

“Why are you even at a party anyway? Shouldn’t you be following your little friend around, taking orders like a pet. Go fetch, girl, go fetch.” She smirked, and said it in a ~~sexy~~ cruel way, her voice playing with the words, _curling her tongue_ around them as if she was stalking ~~you~~ prey.

“You don’t even know me.” You tried to say venomously, but it sounded more raspy and defeated than anything.

“Oh, I do.” Lucy tilted her head, and licked her teeth like a predator.

_I wouldn’t mind being the prey-_

“No. You’re just one of those people who likes to pretend that their calling people on their shit when really you’re just mean.” You glared at her, whipping your head towards her as you snapped. “And guess what, everyone believes it.” You said bitterly.

“Oh.” She said, pretending to be hurt. “Well, I take it back.” She smirked, walking over to you as if you were something to be hunted. She came so close to you that you tried to move away, your back hitting the closed lockers and she loomed over you despite that she was only a few inches taller.

“You are a champion, who makes her father proud, and cries,” She was close enough now that you could hear her breath. “In the bathroom at parties.”

She raised her hand, and for a second you thought she was going to slap you. You flinched back in defense, but the second her skin toughed your face it wasn’t an attack.

Her fingertip touched under your chin, as she tilted your head up and leaned close to you.

_Her lips are only two inches away-_

She withdrew a few feet away, and the feeling of her fingertip sliding from under your chin sent tingles down your spine.

The room was filled with a pall of tension, electrifying the room and increasing the tone every time your eyes met.

And because of it, something inside you _snapped_.

You turned and took a few steps in her direction, filling the gap and looking up at her.

“Why are you so cruel?” You asked, tension biting your town. But the question was not meant to mock, it was genuine, not despite the tension but _because_ of it.

“I just don’t like meek people.” She said, and it was the first time you felt like you heard something sincere from her mouth. “And you,” she said, looking you up and down in a way that sent tingles down your spine, a smirk quirking up her lips. “Are Thea’s little sidekick bitch.”

The prolonged eye contact made your heart beat and your skin feel like fire.

“And you’re just a basic rich girl that’s going to peak in prep school.” You spoke loudly, getting even closer to her.

Before you knew what you were doing you were kissing her.

She backed away, and for a second your heart dropped.

_Oh god, what the hell did I do._

Her face shifted from surprise, to impress, to smirking. It was sweet, and smug, and sexy, and god, you just _wanted_ her.

You kissed her again, and she replied with vigor, pressing her body against yours as you grabbed her uniform tie.

_Lucy Saxon is kissing me Lucy Saxon is_ Kissing _me oh my god-_

You laughed, pushing her against the lockers as you slipped your thigh between your legs. She made a keening sound, which made the tips of her ears burn.

You smirked, and the blush on her cheeks got reader.

_God, that skin can’t hide anything._

You broke the kiss, for just a second, tightening your grip on her tie.

“Not so meek now, hm?”


End file.
